


Sleepless

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes with a start, breathing heavily. His transplant scar is itching, and he fights the urge to scratch at it.</p><p>A 6x25 post-ep story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to follow up 6x25

Danny is back on that plane. It's going down and Steve is beside him, blood running across the floor of the cockpit. Danny just knows he's dead and there's nothing he can do. Everything fades out until Steve is all he can see, and then the plane hits the water. 

Danny wakes with a start, breathing heavily. His transplant scar is itching, and he fights the urge to scratch at it. He closes his eyes, but can still see Steve's face; blue, unresponsive, dead. Sighing, Danny grabs his phone from the bedside table and dials Steve's number. He holds the phone to his ear and waits. It's the middle of the night, Steve's probably sleeping. 

"McGarrett," comes the answer. Outwardly he sounds alert, but Danny knows him better than that. 

"Hey," he says. 

"Danny," Steve replies, dropping the professional act. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Danny says. "No. I don't know."

"Nightmare?" Steve asks. This isn't the first. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry to wake you. I just needed to hear your voice."

"You can call me anytime, Danny, you know that."

They're both silent for a few minutes, until Steve asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Danny answers. "I want to forget about it, but every time I close my eyes I see you in that plane, dying."

"I'm still here, Danny, thanks to you."

"But you were so close to not being. Steve, I watched you almost die. It almost killed me."

"But you saved me. Twice."

Danny chuckles dryly. "I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't got us into that mess."

Danny can almost hear Steve roll his eyes. 

"We needed to do something about the drugs, Danny. And we did."

"Someone else will take their place," Danny says. "Someone always does."

"You need to be more optimistic, man," Steve says. "You really are a constant downer."

"Gee, thanks," Danny says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well done, Steve, you took out some bad guys and almost died in the process but I'm gonna stay positive that the islands will be drug free from now on!"

Steve sighs down the phone line. "Go back to sleep, Danny. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Good night, Danny."

"Night, Steve."

Danny hangs up and throws his phone back onto the bedside table before curling back up to try and sleep. Talking with Steve had helped his mood, but when he closes his eyes he can still see Steve on that plane, and it crushes him every time. 

After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning and being unable to sleep, Danny hears a key in the front door. Moments later Steve walks into the bedroom. Danny watches as he removes his shoes and pants, and crawls into the bed beside him. 

"Hey," Steve whispers. 

"Hey," Danny replies.

Steve reaches out a hand to touch Danny's cheek. "I really am okay," he says. 

"I know," Danny says. "My brain just doesn't like to shut up."

"Well, I'm here. Get some sleep."

"Yes, boss," Danny replies with a mock salute causing Steve to chuckle. 

Steve runs his finger along Danny's jaw before pulling away. Danny reaches out to him and pulls him closer, their legs entangling and arms resting against each other. 

"I'm so glad you survived," Danny whispers, avoiding Steve's gaze. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd died."

"You had my back, Danny."

"I always will."

"And I'll always have yours."

"Thanks for coming over."

"Any time. Now go to sleep."

 

When Danny wakes next the sun is up and there's a furnace in his bed. Or so it feels. Steve couldn't be pressed any close to Danny if he tried. Danny's back is to Steve's front and Steve is holding him there with his arms and his legs. Despite the warmth, Danny is content. He'd slept soundly once Steve was in his bed, and hadn't dreamt at all. He can feel Steve's breath on his neck, and it's a quiet reassurance that he's still here. 

Danny feels the moment Steve wakes up. His breathing becomes shallower, and he stretches out, pressing impossibly closer to Danny. Danny can feel Steve's entire length against him and it feels glorious. 

"Morning," Steve murmurs against Danny's neck. 

"Morning," Danny replies. 

"Did you sleep okay?" Steve asks. 

"Much better, thanks."

Steve slowly pulls back from Danny, letting his hands run against Danny's sides along the way. He rolls onto his back and stretches some more. 

Danny rolls over to face him. 

Eventually Steve says, "I know I bitch a lot, but I really am grateful for what you did, Danny. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, well, you would have done the same for me," Danny replies. 

"Well, yeah," Steve replies, as though stating the obvious. "But I didn't. You did." He rolls back onto his side to face Danny, a serious expression on his face. "You gave me half your liver, Danny. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before."

"Everybody else would've too," Danny says. 

"Kono told me how you didn't even let them get tested. You were insistent they use yours."

Danny shrugs, trying to brush it off, but Steve won't let him. 

"Please know that I'll be forever grateful, Danno."

Danny looks back up at Steve's face at the use of the nickname that had been absent for some time. 

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you die on me," he says. "All that paperwork to explain why I let the head of Five-0 die..." He gives a mock shudder, and Steve laughs. 

"I love you, buddy," Steve says. 

"I love you, too, you crazy man."

Steve holds out a hand, and Danny takes it. 

"You and me against the world, huh?" Steve says. 

Danny smiles. "You against the world. Me trying to hold you back."

Steve laughs again and pulls Danny closer. "You'll never stop me," he says, leaning in to kiss Danny gently on the lips. 

"I can try," Danny replies, kissing Steve back with more force. 

"Thanks for saving my life," Steve whispers against Danny's lips. 

"It was purely selfish to get you to kiss me," Danny murmurs back. 

"Well, I guess it worked then."

"I guess so," Danny says, smiling. "Kiss me again."

Steve is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to write a lot of these boys having heart to hearts in bed. Maybe it's because I'm always in bed when I write these.
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
